


Mutual Comfort

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco and George have found that comfort can come in the most unexpected places...





	Mutual Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I do not own these characters. They belong to the almighty Goddess known as J.K. Rowling. I worship her and hope that one day I can meet her just so I can drop to my knees and kiss her feet.  


* * *

 

 

 

 

George wasn’t sure exactly how it all started, coming to the manor. 

All he knew was that Fred, his brother, his friend, his soul mate, was gone. 

He and Fred were close, but had never been sexual with each other, as that would have been wrong. 

George and his twin had had a much deeper connection than that. 

Of course they'd  held each other, comforted each other, bathed each other, even went as far as being each other’s first kiss, for practice. But it had never been sexual. 

Why then, did he come here? 

Why did he let this happen to him over and over again? 

He was happily married. He had a wonderful wife and his son, named after his late brother, was the reincarnation of his namesake. 

If he was so happy, why then did he come here? 

Maybe his wife couldn’t give him the closeness that he'd felt with Fred. No one could, although that appeared to be not entirely true. 

And he felt a hint of it here and now. 

With each movement against his skin, each touch, each kiss, with every moan and thrust. He arched his back from the satin covered bed into the pale blond form above him, his arms wrapping around the other's neck. 

He was close, so close. 

With the final thrust of his secret lover, the release that he'd been looking for thundered through him. Screaming out Draco’s name, he collapsed into the bed, Draco’s form falling on top of him.

He laid there, his hand idly running through Draco's silky blond hair. 

He missed Fred so much, and this was the only thing that helped ease the pain. He never thought that he could find the comfort Fred gave him in the arms of another man. 

A Malfoy, no less. 

Maybe it was because Draco knew the sense of loss as he did. Draco had never been the same after his mothers death, his father blaming her for the Dark Lord's downfall. Lucius had taken his anger out in a horrible manner, forcing Draco to watch his mother's murder.

Perhaps Draco found the same comfort in him as he did. 

Either way, it was so wrong. They were both married, with children and family, yet it felt so right. 

It should end but it wouldn't, and he knew that as Draco’s lips kissed his neck, signalling for another go. They could never tell anyone, especially their families. 

They would always have to steal away to find their cold comfort, then resume their lives the next day as if it had never happened. 

Until the next nightfall, when they would find mutual comfort in each other's arms.

 


End file.
